Family Matters
by Lsquared2
Summary: Sequel to Past Meets Present.


~Soda~

A couple of nights before we returned home, one of the ranch hands, Keith, had been in a car accident near Lethbridge. His injuries weren't life threatening but he was in pretty bad shape, so he would out of commission for several months. Sheldon was a tad stressed having to find someone to fill the position; sometimes it can take weeks or even months and he couldn't afford to wait that long. At Sheldon's request, I had posted the help wanted ads in various places around town and just posted one on the bulletin board at the market. By the time I finished Jill had finished getting groceries and was standing in line at the check- out, smiling and waving at a small child in front of her.

"Hi!" The little boy squeaked when I approached.

"Hi!" I returned. He giggled then played shy.

"Hey, where have you been? I had to shop by myself." Jill asked.

"Sorry, a bunch of prospective…and no so prospective candidates were asking me about the job." I told her. "One of them looked like he was stuck in the 60's."

Jilly grinned. "He was looking to work on a ranch?"

"No he was looking for a place to squat. When I told him he had to work, he said, 'Oh man, nothing's for free anymore. Peace dude.' I mocked him raising my hand in the Peace sign. "Then he walked off. Deadbeat."

"Peace dude!" The child blurted out, as if he were mocking me which made Jill, myself and his mother laugh.

"I hope we can hire someone quick." Jill commented.

"Yeah, that would be a big help."

The kid in the cart in front of us dropped his toy so I picked it up, knowing full well that he would do it again and he did…a few times until his mother took the toy from him and he put up a fuss for about ten seconds. Jilly and I looked at each other and were probably thinking the same thing. "This is what our future may hold."

We both forgot that Jill was going to drive home but she didn't even mention it as she was absorbed in that Family magazine.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Just an article on fertility options."

"Oh, no. Jill, you're not thinking about going through that again, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Why not?" I couldn't believe she asked me that after what she went through last time. "Are you forgetting about the reaction you had to those pills? They made you depressed, babe. I don't want to see you go through that again."

"I know." She sighed. "There has to be other options now that they didn't have a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, options that cost more money than I'd like to shell out."

"Are you saying you don't want kids that badly?"

"Not if it means putting us in the poor house, no. There's always adoption."

"I thought of that too, briefly, a few months ago but I don't want to give up on us having our own, Soda."

"We will. Look, Jill I know where this is coming from and I get it, but the last one who did the tests said that there is no need for medications or test tube babies; what did she call it?"

"In vitro fertilization."

"Yeah, that. We're both healthy. We just have to let nature take its course and it'll happen."

"I just want to have a baby or at least be pregnant before I turn thirty."

"You will. We worked on it enough while we were in Tulsa." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Jill sighed heavily, "Yeah". The two of us were silent for the rest of the drive home and we barely spoke while putting the groceries away. I hated it when she was quiet like that. Jill hated arguing, it took the good out of her but we try not to stay angry for long—we were talking again by supper time.

Later that evening while we were relaxing on the porch, the phone rang. "I'll get it." I got up quickly and answered by the third right. "Hello."

"Hey, Soda? It's Dally."

"Oh, hey Dal." This call caught me totally off guard. "How are ya? Where are ya?"

"Uh, Spokane, Washington, I think." He replied with a chuckle. "I'm heading back east. Not having much luck with work."

"What happened to the job in Seattle?"

"They had so many people show up they had to turn some away. Myself included."

"Sorry to hear that." Suddenly I had an idea. "You have impeccable timing, my friend."

"How's that?"

"You ever worked on a ranch?"

"Yeah, a few. Why?"

"One of our guys was in an accident and will be out for the season. The stampede is coming up and we need the extra hands right away."

"Stampede?"

"The Calgary Stampede. Huge rodeo." I paused for a moment. "You got the experience and if you don't mind coming up to Canada to work. The pay is good and you'll have a decent place to live, reasonable rent."

"Sounds cool. Where do you live?"

"Stavely, Alberta." I gave Dally directions and since it was less than a days' drive he could be here by tomorrow afternoon. We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up and went back outside.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who may be able to fill the ranch hand position."

"Oh, who?"

"Dally."

"Dally? He's coming here?"

"Yeah. The job in Seattle fell through and I told him about your dad hiring. He's driving up tomorrow from Spokane to check it out."

"Does he have experience?"

I had to chuckle because I know that's the first thing Sheldon will ask. "Dal's worked on ranches before." I rested my arm on the back of the swing we were sitting on and Jill snuggled in.

"Hope it works out then."

"Me too."

First thing the next morning, when we arrived for work, I talked to Sheldon about Dal. He was open to meeting him and giving him a chance and I was confident that Dally wouldn't let him down.

~Dallas~

I was on the road by 6 am. I like to get an early start so I don't hit traffic and I like the peace and quiet to think. The drive was long but scenic. Oh, man there is nothing worse than driving cross country with nothing to look at. Makes you want to doze off – not a good thing to do behind the wheel.

When Soda mentioned the job opportunity, it interested me. I hadn't worked on a ranch for several years but I liked it more than most other jobs I've had. People have told me I have a way with animals. Though I shouldn't get my hopes up, it couldn't hurt to go talk to Jillian's father and I'd never been to Canada before.

It was mid-afternoon when I turned in to the long driveway, parked my car next to a pick up then went to the door of the huge house and rang the bell. A blonde woman came over and it was easy to see that she was Jillian's mom.

"Hi, there." She said. "May I help you?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Soda. He told me about a job?"

"Oh you must be his friend from Tulsa; he mentioned you'd be coming." She stated, stepping out onto the porch. "I'm Jillian's mom, Barbara."

"Dallas Winston."

"Nice to meet you." She shook my hand firmly; something women don't usually do but it impressed me.

I grinned. "Likewise."

"Soda and Sheldon are probably in the corral behind the stable. I'll walk you over."

"Sure, thanks." We made small talk as we walked down another roadway. Some kid on a small tractor met up with us and was introduced to me as Denny, one of Jillian's brothers. He said hello, shook hands and continued on his way.

"I don't see Sheldon, but Soda's over there." Barbara pointed out and we made our way over. "Soda! Soda!" She called out until he looked over.

"Dal! Hey." Soda jumped off the fence and approached us and shook my hand. "You made it!"

"Yeah, I made it."

"How was the drive?"

I shrugged. "It was ok."

"I'm going to leave you two boys to talk. I gotta back to the house."

"OK. Thanks, Barb." Soda said.

"Thank you." I added with a nod.

"Good luck." She said then went on her way. Soda and I talked for a bit until his father-in-law appeared and we were introduced. Soda wasn't kidding when he said that the first impression of the man is intimidating but he was pretty easy going, believed in hard work and giving people a fair chance. Soda left us so Sheldon and I could talk. He took me to an office inside the stable, I passed him my roughly, hand-written resume and he asked me a lot of questions about what kind of work I've done and who he can call for references. We stepped out into the stable just as Jillian was leading a horse in.

"Hi, Dallas." She exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. Good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"I see you two have met." Her father declared.

"Yes, in Tulsa." Jillian replied.

"I've got a couple of calls to make. Jillian would you mind keeping Dallas company? I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure." She replied as she led her horse to his stall and closed the gate. "I think he likes you." She declared as she removed the bridle and replaced it with another without a bit.

"Oh yeah?" I stepped closer to the horse and stroked his face. "Your dad seems like a cool guy."

"He is. He runs a tight ship but as long as you show up and work, he's happy. That's what he liked about Soda. Not to mention the fact that Soda had to help with the birth of a calf."

I chuckled. "Hell of a way to apply for a job."

"He was in the right place at the right time." Jillian stated pulled off the saddle. "You may be as well." She no sooner said that when her horse nudged my arm. "Thunder likes you too. This could be a good, sign." I grinned and continued to admire the animal, hoping that this woman was right. I'd only been on the property for about 20 minutes and I already feel pretty comfortable. Soda entered the stable a couple minutes later.

"Hey, Dal. How'd it go?"

"Um, good. I think." I paused for a moment. "He went to make some calls."

"Well that's good. He wouldn't bother if he didn't think you were qualified." The three of us talked for a bit until Soda walked me back to the house. Mr. Fairchild came back out and we could hear his wife tell him there was a call from someone about the job.

"Tell them thanks but the position's been filled." Soda and I glanced at each other as he approached us. "Well, I called your references and they gave me good feedback, so the job's yours. Ninety-day probation period like any other place. Interested?"

"Yes, sir."

He held out his hand. "Welcome. You can start tomorrow morning. Soda and Jillian will show you around and set you up with some horses."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"Barbara will get a room ready for you."

"That can wait until tomorrow. Dal can stay with me and Jill tonight."

"Suit yourself. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then." We watched as Mr. Fairchild walked away.  
"Congrats, man." Soda exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the guys and give you the tour."

"Alright."

~Pony~

Even though I had no desire to go back to work I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, instead of going back when we got home from Tulsa almost a week ago, I had opted to take the rest of my vacation days. The closest I'd gotten to work was to drop off some lesson plans with my teaching assistant to get ready for the summer session that is starting in a few days. I also had yet to turn in my resignation despite having already accepted the position and telling Columbia I'd be in New York no later than the second week of August. I finished getting dressed and made my way downstairs, Ry was sitting at the kitchen table skimming through the papers she had gotten from the doctor a couple of days ago. "How long have you been up for?" I asked.

Ry looks up. "Few hours." she replies. "Lexy dropped Daisy off on her way out of town." I glanced under the kitchen table where Daisy was passed out with her head on Ry's feet. Since we brought Daisy home almost a year ago, she has been attached to Ryann despite her technically being our dog. Lexy had been dog-sitting for us while we were in Tulsa and then for the few days while we were house hunting in New York.

"You're going into the office?" I questioned leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I have to. Carrie said there's a ton of work waiting for me." She puts down one of the pamphlets. "Besides I need to talk to Phil about getting a transfer to a New York office."

"Remember what the doctor told you Ry, don't overdo it." I reminded her for at least the hundredth time since the doctor confirmed that Ryann is indeed pregnant. She stood up and collected her stuff.

"I know, I know. I promise I'll take it easy." She leaned in and puckered for a kiss. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"I shouldn't be home late." I hesitated a second. "I need to talk to your dad and let him know I'm leaving. Did you want me to tell him you're pregnant?"

"If you want to, it's not like he'll care." She replies shortly. "I'm stopping by the library at lunch. Mom is finally back in town but she has meetings all day so I want to tell her before Sophie does." Sophie had figured it out herself when she had met up with us to look at houses and Ry had spent the majority of time throwing up. "I'll call you later. I love you." She gives me another quick kiss.

"Love you too." I replied before she was out the door. I made sure Daisy had food and water before getting my stuff together and heading to work. Instead of going straight to my office, I head for Declan's first. I was surprised to see that Brenda wasn't at her normal post and her desk was empty. I knock on the door and waited.

"It's open, come in."

I pushed open the door and stepped in. "I need to talk to you but if you're busy I can come back."

Declan shakes his head motioning for me to sit down, I shut the door behind me and sat down.

"What's up?" He asked rather casually. He appeared exhausted.

There was no easy way of breaking the news so I just blurted it out. "I got offered a Dean position at Columbia. I'll be leaving after the summer session is over."

"I know and I appreciate your willingness to fulfill your obligations. "

"You know?" I repeat.

"Columbia called for a reference I told them they'd be lucky to have you."

I swear my jaw hit the floor. It wasn't so much a surprise that Columbia called but for him to give me a good reference caught me off guard. "You told them that?"

"Of course. You've been a great asset here." He explained. "I did it as much for you as I did for Ryann. It's good to know she'll be taken care of."

"Thank you for telling them that." I manage to stammer out completely dumbfounded. "And she will be, I promise." I took a deep breath. "There is one more thing and I wanted to tell you before you, hear it from someone else."

"What's that?" he asks.

"We just found out last week that Ryann is pregnant; she's due in January."

Declan ponders over this for a minute or two before saying. "Congratulations." I think he even cracked a smile.

"Th…Thank you."

"I want you to know if you two ever need anything please don't hesitate to call. I know Ryann won't." He paused for a moment while I sat there, still stunned. "I can't blame her for that, but the offer is there." I nodded trying to figure out who the hell this person is and what happened to my father-in-law. The only thing I can figure is the divorce has been a huge smack in the face. He had everything anyone could ever ask for and he threw it away; that's got to be a low blow. We both sat in silence for what seems like minutes when in fact it was probably all of ten seconds. Declan glanced at his watch, which I take as my chance to get out of there and back to the sanctity of my office.

I stood up pushing my chair back. "I should get back to my office got a lot of work to do." I say,

"Of course. So I'll see you and Ryann both tonight?" I froze with one hand on the door trying to remember what tonight is.

"End of the Year Faculty Party." Declan reminds me.

"Right. Yes we'll be there." I reply trying to hide the fact that I had totally forgotten about it. "See you there."

"My eleven o'clock should be out there, would you mind sending her in for me?" I nod again opening the door pulling it shut behind me. The person who I assumed was his eleven o'clock appointment stood up and my day immediately turned from strange to feeling like I stepped into the Twilight Zone. I froze in my spot trying to make sense of why Claire is sitting outside my father-in-law's office.

"Well, hello stranger. I was wondering when I was going to run into you." She said as she stood up and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I've been out of town." I reply. "He's waiting for you, you can go in."

"Hope we get to catch up soon." She replies in that ultra-sweet way that makes me cringe. She paused before going in Declan's office. "I'll see you tonight."

I shook my head as she closed the door behind her and then I headed for my office. After the morning I had, my attention span was completely shot so I finished my most important tasks then packed up what I needed and headed home. In an attempt to clear my head, I changed and took Daisy for a long run, showered and then settled on the couch for a nap. I awoke sometime later when I felt Ry sit down next to me. "I was just getting up." I mumbled stretching as I sat up, nudging Daisy off the couch.

"Uh huh." Ry replies. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I called your office and the secretary said you had left early. I was worried." She leans down to pet Daisy.

"The conversation I had with your dad threw me for a loop." I deliberately left out the part about Claire showing up.

Ryann straightened up and looked at me. "Oh yeah, how come?"

"He already knew about Columbia, they called for a reference and he gave me a really great one." I hesitate a second. "Then when I told him you were pregnant, he congratulated us and said that if we need anything we shouldn't hesitate to call."

Now Ry looks as shocked as I'm sure I had. "I hope you clued him in on how he would be the last person I would call for anything." Ryann replied calmly as if I had just asked her what the weather was like outside.

"Ryann, I know that and I'm almost certain he does as well. But it was nice to offer."

Ryann rolls her eyes at me. "I guess."

In an attempt to change the subject I ask. "Did you tell your mom?"

"She and Uncle Mickey both; he met us for lunch. She was beyond thrilled, they both were. Not sure how well they took the 'oh by the way we are moving to New York' thing though. Before I left mom was already talking about going into the city to look for an apartment." Neither of their reactions come as to big of a surprise. Maddie had been dropping subtle hints about us having a baby for the past few months and Mickey is just a big sap when it comes to anything to do with Ryann.

I looked at my watch and then at my wife. "One more thing. I forgot the End of the Year Faculty party is tonight."

"Are you going?"

I shrug. "I really don't want to, but I do technically still work there so it's more of an obligation." I smiled at her, "But I really don't want to go by myself." After we got married we had decided together to keep our marriage and personal life as far away from the Harvard rumor mill as possible, so the amount of events and functions Ry went to became fewer and fewer only going to the most important ones.

"I would love to be your plus one." She replied, leaning over to give me a kiss. "I'll go start getting ready." She said as I followed her upstairs to shower and change.

~Ryann~

After twenty minutes of trying on various dresses that just don't seem to quite fit me right I finally give in. While we had been in New York, Sophie who is always looking for an excuse to shop had convinced me to get a few 'not exactly maternity dresses', but ones that would work with my tummy that seemed to have popped since a week ago. I finally settle on a dress with a champagne colored top with a darker champagne sash around the middle and a dark brown bottom half. It's fitted just enough to accentuate the bump but not make it blaring obvious that I'm pregnant. I threw on a pair of heels that I am quite certain I won't be wearing for much longer, applied another coat of lip gloss and rushed downstairs being careful not to trip. "I'm ready, we can go." I declared, grabbing my purse from the table in the hall. Pony stood up grabbing his suit jacket off the back of the couch,

"Let's get this over with." He replied. He was unusually quiet even for him on the short drive over, barely saying two words. It was pretty obvious there was something on his mind. After we've dropped the car off with the valet he slipped his hand through mine. "Whenever you are ready to go just let me know ok?" he said quietly.

"I will."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, even though it took me forever to get ready there is almost no one in the actual ballroom; most of the guests are still lingering on the veranda, no doubt sucking the open bar dry. I stopped for a second to talk to Lexy's dad Greg. Having grown up with Lexy, he was as much a member of my family as she is. He stopped talking to Tyler to give me a big hug.

"So when's the big move?" He asked, shaking Pony's hand.

"First week in August, hopefully, if everything goes smoothly." He replies, then he leaned in close to me. "I'm going to get a drink you want anything?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm good. Thanks though." He gave me a quick kiss before heading towards the bar.

Greg looks at me. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Lexy told you?"

He nods. "She actually told me she was going to be an aunt. I deducted that you were having a baby." Greg chuckled then grew serious for a minute, "How are you doing with the divorce?" If it had been anyone else I probably would have told them to mind their own business but I know Greg is genuinely asking because he cares.

"I'm doing ok." I reply.

Greg nudges me. "You are being summoned." I glance in the direction he was looking and sure enough the Vice-President of Harvard is waving me over. "You'd better see what she wants. Make sure you come and say goodbye before you two move."

"I definitely will." I replied making my way over towards her. As far as empowered women go, Sarah Weaver is way up there on that list. She is a take no prisoner kind of woman. She is one of the few people that isn't completely terrified of my father and has no issue putting him in his place.

"Ryann, darling." She greets giving me a quick hug. "I am so glad to see you tonight. You look positively radiant."

Though her compliment was appreciated, I felt a little embarrassed. "Thank you."

"You remember my husband don't you?" She gestures towards her much, much younger husband who is also about a foot shorter than she is. She and Aunt Maggie would get along fabulously.

I nodded, "Of course." Her husband has a very traditional Greek name that I can't pronounce so I don't even try to. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well."

She smiled at me. "I was so distraught when I heard about your husband getting a job at Columbia." She shakes her head to emphasis this point, "Such a shame we are losing him. Anyways this young man right here this is Blake." She half dragged the guy from her right side until he's stood next to her. It was pretty clear how nervous he was by the way he kept fidgeting. "Blake needs to have a word with you." She turns towards Blake. "Don't worry she's much nicer than Declan is." She smirks at me. "I'll see you in there darling. You two are already down for sitting with us." She blows me a kiss as she walks away.

"Uh, uh Miss. McKinley." Blake began. I almost have to laugh at him it's been a long time since anyone has called me that.

"Ryann is fine." I told him and he let out a sigh.

"OK, Ryann then. I am uh your father's new personal assistant."

"What happened to Noah?" I blurt out. "Not like I care, he was a miserable idiot." Blake gives me a sheepish grin and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Your father fired his entire personal staff, Noah included. The board thought it would be in his best interest to start fresh under the uh…circumstances." He cleared his throat and paused a second. "Anyways your father wishes to speak with you in private and he asked me to come and get you." He motioned for me to follow him which I do. "I didn't realize that you and Dr. Curtis were married until your father mentioned it this morning." He remarks holding the door open for me. "I was in a few of his classes." Blake stopped before we reached the door leading to the pool yard. "Here we are, your father should be right through there. It was a pleasure finally meeting you."

"You as well." I replied as I opened up the door. Sure enough Dad was standing there.

"Blake found you I see."

"Yeah he did. I must say he's a major improvement over Noah." I replied. "He said you wanted to talk to me."

He nodded. "I do." He pauses a second. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I owe you an apology." Never in my life has my dad ever uttered the words I'm sorry for anything. "I know I haven't been the best father; trust me your mother, and grandparents have made that quite clear but I've always loved all three of my children and I've always wanted what's best for you."

"You didn't let me go to Yale." I blurted out. It was the only thing I can think of to say at that moment. I hadn't thought about that in years I had gotten over it almost as soon as I met Pony but for some odd reason it popped out of my mouth. "You wanted me to marry that loser, Wes and you were never there when I needed you, ever. You were always too busy with work, or golf or whoever your flavor of the month was."

"That is all true and I apologize for it all Ryann. I am not asking you to forgive me and I can't say I'd blame you if you told me you never wanted to see me again." He ran his hands through his hair then adjusted his suit jacket. "I'm just asking for a chance to make it up to you."

"I don't know if you can." I said quietly sitting down in one of the chairs. "You didn't just cheat on mom, you cheated on all of us. You don't even know me or Luke or even Hillary for that matter."

"I know Ryann." He sat down across from me. "But I'd like to. All on your terms."

I nodded slowly. "I'll give it some thought but it's going to take time."

He stood up and held out his hand. "I understand." He helped me up than wraps me in a hug; something he hasn't done in years. I can't even remember the last time he did hug me. "We should get back in there. They'll be serving dinner soon." He added as he released me.

"It's about time, I am starving." Dad opens the door holding it open for me.

"When your mom was pregnant with you two she ate all the time." He smiles at me. "Congratulations by the way, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad." I replied.

"Let's go find your husband and sit down then." He suggested as we make our way towards the ballroom.

~Pony~

I had just gotten my beer when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around coming face to face with the last person I wanted to deal with, Claire. "So I hear you're Dr. Curtis now." She greeted.

"Something like that." I replied coldly. "Why are you here?" I know good and well that Claire never does anything without a clear and calculated plan.

"I work here, as well. I signed the job offer papers this morning." She smiles at me, than puts one hand slightly on my arm. "I am so looking forward to working with you and catching up." She gives me a suggestive look.

I moved my arm. "It won't be for long. After summer session I'm leaving. I accepted a job at Columbia." I told her. "And as for catching up, I don't think so." I set my beer down and adjusted my tie.

Claire studies my hand for a second. "What's that?" She demanded.

"What's what?" I asked. She pointed at my left hand.

"A wedding ring?. I thought you weren't interested in getting married." She said, placing hands on her hips like I've personally insulted her or something.

"Eight years ago I wasn't." I say shrugging. "Things change." Claire huffed a bit and stomped her foot like a five year old and it dawned on me, "You seriously thought I was just hanging around here waiting for you to come back?"

"I didn't think you'd just run off and get married!" She spat out, her voice raised. "It's your fault we didn't work out, all you had to do was come to California." Instead of wasting my breath arguing with her, I stood there grinning and shaking my head, while she made a complete spectacle of herself.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry to interrupt." I turned at the sound of Ry's voice, both she and Declan are standing there and I had no idea how long they've been there. "We are going to go in and sit down."

I nod. "I'll be in, in a few minutes." Claire made a weird coughing sound and when I looked at her she looks like she's about to throw up, and even though I shouldn't I can't resist. "Ry this is Claire; Claire this is my wife, Ryann and you've already met my father-in-law." Declan nods without saying a word yet has a look on his face like he was about to tear a strip off Claire.

"It's nice to meet you." Ry replies, "We'll see you in there."

They both turn and walk away and as soon as Claire thought they are out of earshot she started in again. "You married the President's daughter? How the hell did you manage that one?" She paused to give me a cold stare. "No wonder you got so interested in getting married, everyone wants a free meal ticket." Claire spouted obviously not caring that she's practically screaming and people are turning around to look at her. When she finally noticed she shot me one more nasty look before stalking down the hallway. I wave to the bar tender for another beer before heading into the ballroom, dropping in the empty seat next to Ryann.

"She's lovely. I can't imagine why Kate hates her so much." She remarked not looking up from her salad.

"You heard that didn't you?"

"I think everyone in the vicinity heard it." Declan who was seated to Ry's left added leaning over her. He and Vice-President Weaver exchange that look and she nods quickly, than replies.

"I'll take care of it Monday morning." In a lot of ways she is actually tougher than Declan. She is all about being professional and Claire acting like that in front of the entire faculty didn't make a good impression on anyone. I would love to hear that conversation.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do?" Ryann asked as she reached over and straightens my tie, "Do I need to mark my territory or something?" Tyler who was seated next to me chuckled. I rolled my eyes at both of them and turn my attention to dinner. Once everyone was stuffed and the end of the year speeches were done, the band was introduced and slowly the dance-floor started filling up.

Ry nudged me and I leaned in close so I could hear her over the music. "What's up baby?"

"One dance?"

"You bet." I replied standing up pulling back her chair so she could get out. "You look amazing tonight." I say taking her into my arms.

"Thank you." She takes a look around. "It's kind of fitting that the last party we go to is the one we first met at. I feel like I should spill a drink on you or something."

"You bumping into me that night may not have been a total accident." I admitted.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I wanted to meet you and getting wine dumped on me seemed like a fair trade." I tightened my grip on her, running one hand down her back. "I just put myself in your way."

"You wanted to meet me and you had no idea who I was."

I chuckled. "Not exactly." Ry looked at me, intrigued. "I had seen you around campus a few times and one time when I happened to be with Sean, he told me who you were. Being at the same party with you that night was just luck."

"Why would you do that? I was so embarrassed." She tried to sound stern but the smile on her face is giving it away.

"You were leaving, for all I knew that was my only shot. There is nothing I wouldn't do to be with you." Even though we were in the middle of the dance-floor we both stopped moving. "And maybe if I hadn't, we wouldn't be here tonight."

"I love you." Ry declared, leaning up for a kiss.

"I love you too." I replied, dipping my head to kiss her again.

~Jillian~

I cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen after Soda left. Evenings and weekends have been lonely since we got home from Tulsa since he's been training and getting in shape for his first bull riding event at the Stampede. I was looking forward to the bridal shower for a friend of mine and Siobhan in Lethbridge that weekend.

I sat on the sofa in the family room, flipped through a magazine then surfed the channels on TV – nothing. So, before I even had a chance to really think about it, I was dialing Ry and Pony's number in Boston, hoping they'd be home. After a couple of rings, Pony answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Pony. How are you?"

"Oh, hey Jill. I'm good, yourself?"

"Fine, thanks. I'm not calling too late, am I?"

"No, not at all." We engaged in some small talk for a few minutes and then he passed the phone to Ryann.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Hey, Mommy-to-be." I returned. I'm sure she could hear my smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, right now I'm fine. Mornings and occasional afternoons are iffy."

"Ah yes. The morning, afternoon and evening sickness. It'll gradually get better." I told her. "How did your family take the news?"

"They're happy, excited."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Pony did and he's happy for us. He's actually now making an effort to be part of our lives. Took him long enough."

"Really? Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"I suppose but I just get this feeling that he has a hidden agenda." Ry stated. From everything she has told us about her father, and after meeting him at their wedding, he didn't come off as the warmest person. "He told me that he's sorry for not being the father he should have been and for putting me…us…the family through a lot of stress and heartache."

"Wow." I had to admit I was impressed. "Maybe he's sincere this time."

"I don't know. Mom filing for divorce shook him up and now that he's going to be a grandfather…" Ryann paused. "I'll give him the chance but still not letting my guard down."

"Understandable."

"Oh and get this. He even gave Pony a good reference for Columbia. Though that's not surprising, Dad always did like him on a professional level and now on a personal level."

"That's great!" I replied. "We're so proud of Pony. We were just talking about that the other night with Dallas."

"Dallas? You mean, Dallas Winston?"

"Yeah! Oh, right you didn't know. He's here in Stavely, Dad hired him for the summer." I explained the situation to her.

"That's good. He seemed like a good guy. Not at all what I expected after reading Pony's essay."

"I know, I read it too. I told him he should publish it."

"No kidding." Ry concurred. "Where are they tonight?"

"Soda's out training…or practicing. I imagine Dally is either watching or he's in his cabin."

"How's the training going?"

"He's doing alright on the mechanical bull but a real one is a different story. Anything can happen. I'm a nervous wreck but he's been working and training so hard, I can't ask him not to do it."

"Men."

I chuckled. "Yeah." After a brief pause I spoke up again. "So, anything else new with you guys?"

"Hmm, not really…" She began. "Oh, actually we had a bit of drama the other evening at the faculty party."

"Do tell." This intrigued me.

"Remember when you, me and Kate were talking and one of us mentioned Pony's ex, Claire?"

I had to think of a moment. "Refresh my memory."

"She snubbed Kate and Darry and then took off to California."

"Ohhh, yeah. Her."

Ry chuckled. "Exactly…well, my Dad had hired her, of course not knowing the history." She continued her story describing scene Claire caused the other night. "The girl has no class."

"She sounds like a real piece of work." I added. "What's your dad going to do?"

"I think he was embarrassed, actually. He hires her on the premise that she's a professional and then she acted like a five year old." Ry explained. "Vice President Weaver is going to take care of it. Probably better since she's an objective witness. She's always been really nice to me but you don't want to cross her."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall to see that."

"You and me both." Ry laughed.

We trailed off onto another conversation reminiscing about our trip to Tulsa and the events that took place there.

"Oh, speaking of which, Cherry called me."

"Really? How's she doing?"

"Good. She sounds happy, she's working at her father's law firm. She's still with her parents but saving to get back on her feet. She's in group counseling and says that it's helping."

"Good for her. She deserves it after what she went through."

"Yeah. I honestly didn't expect her to call but I'm glad she did." She paused for a moment.

"You helped Cherry a lot, Ry. She appreciates it."

"I didn't do it all myself. You and Kate helped and Darry, Steve, Dallas…"

I agreed that a lot of people pitched in but Ry did her job. "You're too modest but you must feel good knowing that she's ok."

"I must admit it does."

Before we realized it, we had spent about two hours talking on the phone. It's always good to hear from Kate and Ryann.


End file.
